


stay.

by chlodine



Series: from tumblr [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, fluffy drabbles incoming Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine
Summary: “I’ve heard love, china, darling,” Nadine says, voice warm and light, “but angel is new.”





	stay.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ["stay with me."](http://chloedeckerr.tumblr.com/post/167763734716/requested-by-rabucks-3-stay-with-me-chloe)
> 
> i think i was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5BGGXoLIYI) perfect song when i was writing it if any of u are interested. anyway...... they are in love.....................

Chloe can’t pinpoint where she is on a map if she was asked to. All she knows is somewhere in Copenhagen, on a bridge.

It’s dark out, the sky shifting from light purple to a deep, sinking blue, and there’s a gentle breeze blowing against her face. Her loose strands of hair tickle against her cheeks and neck. 

She’s content for the first time in what must be a decade at least. Usually, she can’t stay still, barrelling her way forwards through life, but she thinks she can stay here for a while more.

The railing is cold against her forearms, goosebumps bumping along her skin, yet she doesn’t mind it. Still, a jacket is draped over her shoulders. It’s heavy and thick and smells faintly of Nadine. Chloe hums and drops her head to look over at Nadine, charmed. She smiles as Nadine joins her, standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

It’s at this moment that the streetlights come flickering to life, stilted and shuttering down the nearby streets.

Nadine glows. A halo of soft orange light shining through the tufts of her hair and making her seem blurrier around the edges, ethereal.

“Angel,” Chloe whispers almost inaudibly to herself. 

Nevertheless, Nadine brushes closer to interlock their fingers with a snort. Her sleeves are rolled to her elbows so Chloe has unfettered access to Nadine’s body heat against her forearm. Chloe widens her grin.

“What?”

“I’ve heard love, china, darling,” Nadine says, voice warm and light, “but  _angel_ is new.”

“Oh, don’t forget dickhead and bitch,” Chloe supplies, helpfully.

At this, Nadine scoffs a laugh, squeezing her hand a little tighter, and jostles her shoulder. They don’t say anything for a moment after that.

Nadine sniffs her nose and sighs. It's not _quite_  a wistful sound and Chloe would be hesitant to call it blissful. Simple a sigh. 

Today, it’s just the two of them lost in a foreign country; tomorrow, Nadine’s going back to South Africa, and Chloe’s going home. It’s nothing new. They’ve split up a couple times along the way, never permanent, mostly for visiting family like this time. The length and context of their hiatuses vary, but every time without fail Chloe  _misses her_.

This is what being in love feels like, she reckons.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s happy to go home. There’s nothing quite like cruising the dirt paths back home, feet up on the dashboard of a beat up truck and listening to her mum croon along to the oldies playing through their crackly radio. She just wishes Nadine were there with her, or vice versa. 

She doesn’t think she’s alone in the feeling either. After each trip, Nadine kisses her silly right outside baggage claim and fucks her till she can’t walk for days in whichever hotel suite they’ve booked for the night.

It’s not codependency, but it’s something close to it and absolutely terrifying. Chloe’s always braver with Nadine, though. 

“Nadine,” Chloe says, watching the murky waters swirl below them.

“Ja,” she replies. She’s looking at Chloe, eyebrows raised and lips tilted in a smile.

A car putters down the street. 

“Stay with me.” Nadine’s gaze doesn’t waver, doesn’t blink. “Stay here. Just for one more day.”

They stare at each other and seconds tick by. 

Finally, Nadine presses a featherlight kiss to Chloe’s jaw and, when Chloe’s head turns a little more, to her lips. It’s chaste, tender. Nadine nods her assent, turning to look out at the waters again as Chloe’s cheek presses into her shoulder.

“Okay. One more.”

**Author's Note:**

> im going to be slowly moving some of my drabbles over to ao3 bc i want the chlodine tag to fatten up a lil lmao im not sure how fast ill be posting since im gonna be stressed until early january 2019 at least 
> 
> if yall havent seen me on tumblr before and are interested in reading more of my shit u can find me at my side blog @chloedeckerr u might spot some differences between the ao3 versions and the tumblr versions bc i will be choosing fics that im at least marginally proud of to edit and repost onto here


End file.
